The Replacement -Rewrite
by Aph Native America
Summary: **REWRITE** America has gone missing on his own soil. Cue panic and paranoia. But when a girl shows up claiming to be the New America, is it possible that higher powers are coming into play?
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

 **Hey guys! It's Nativa, and I have a new story for y'all- well, the re-write anyway! Okay, so I finally got around to doing this, after what- two weeks? To new readers: Welcome! And for those of you who didn't get it, yes, I have killed off my favorite** _ **gringo.**_

 **Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Hetalia. Goddammit…**

 **Enjoy~**

\/\/\/\/\/\/

America was walking out of his UN building when he heard his name in a conversation coming from one of the extra rooms. He stilled, and started eavesdropping.

"-such a bloody idiot!" Ah, it was England. America was about to keep moving- England always complained about him- when he heard other voices agreeing.

"I know! I will never understand how he became superpower, aru!"

"It'z obviouzly your fault, _Angleterre_ _._ "

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean, frog?!"

"It meanz zhat if he went with _moi_ _,_ he wouldn't have turned out this way! Look at _mon_ _petite_ _Mathieu_ _;_ just as powerful, with none of _Amérique's_ _…_ flaws."

America felt his heart drop to his shoes. He did his best to act obnoxious during the meetings, but he didn't know to what extent the rest of the world hated him. He thought that yes, he was a bit loud, but that overall he was a good nation. 'S _urely someone will try to defend me…_ '

"D-don't say that, Mr. France!" Of course! Lithuania was one of America's closest friends; he had called living with him 'heaven on earth'. Of course he'd defend America. "Mr. America may be kind of… slow, but he's a good person!"

America drew back as if he'd been burned.

 _Slow?_ One of his greatest friends… thought him to be... _slow_? Dark thoughts flitted through America's head.

' _Maybe the world would be better off without me…'_

"Are you kidding me, aru?! I honestly don't see how you could have lived with him, Lithuania. It must have been torture picking up after him."

"W-well, no, a-actually-"

"Not to mention, his people are bloody annoying! They-"

America didn't stay to hear the rest. He turned on his heel and walked off quickly, processing what he had just heard.

' _Well, if they hate me so much, they won't mind when I'm gone.'_

\/\/\/\/\/\/

 **A/N: Ok, just a short prologue to start this off. This story was inspired by Liondancer17's '** _ **If I Die Young'**_ **, but** _ **very**_ **loosely, as I only used a single element from there that will be explained in later chapters. This is the last you will be seeing of Alfred for the rest of this fic, so I hope you're ready for that.**

 **Review!**

 **~Nativa**


	2. His Dissapearance and Her Appearance

**His Disappearance, and** _ **Her**_ **Appearance**

 **Ok, here's the second chapter! I have a feeling that the chapters for this story are gonna be shorter than they normally would be, just so y'all know. Oh, and yes, this will contain FACE Family- kinda.**

 **Oh, and one more thing; BOLD means the universal language nations speak, because that's a headcanon of mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing- besides my OC and a few countries with no canon characters**

Enjoy~

/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was twenty minutes into the World Meeting, and everything was going as it normally did. England and France were arguing, that one guy (Canada) was being sat on by Russia, and Germany was about to burst a vein. Suddenly, he snapped.

" **EVERYONE SHUT UP!** _ **"**_ He yelled, in the language nations knew from birth. " _ **A**_ **merica, it is your turn to- America?** " Everyone looked around, and were startled when they didn't see the American.

" **Where is he?** _ **"**_ Britain asked. " **The git's hardly ever late, and he never misses a meeting. Plus, he's hosting** _ **."**_

Germany sighed and ran his hand down his face. " **I don't know. Let's carry on with the meeting** _ **.**_

But America never showed up, and the nations felt that something was wrong.

But they tried not to think about that, thinking it was just their imagination.

Oh, how wrong they were.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The next day, the nations decided to figure out where America had gone. They had quickly jumped to a single conclusion: America may be planning to attack, or declare war. Why else would he miss a meeting, something he rarely, if ever, did. They were discussing the probability of this- Canada, Lithuania, and Japan arguing in his defense- when the door to the meeting room creaked open.

"Excuse me." a young voice called in English. "But I think this is something you'll wanna see."

The nations turned, and saw someone that they didn't recognize.

A short teenage girl, with kinky, black hair, dark skin, a bright blue sundress, and blue-tinted sunglasses. She slowly walked through the threshold, and the nations were so focused on her they almost didn't notice the person she was leading into the room.

Canada was the first to see them. "W-Who is that, eh?"

The nations were again confused. "Excuse me, miss? Who is that?" England asked, confused.

The girl moved over, and the person behind her was in full view.

It was another girl- maybe a young teenager- with dark, curly hair, dark skin, and she looked a bit like Mexico. She looked a bit like America too- she had the same facial structure, and the same curl America did. She looked kind of awkward, and was holding on to the other girl's wrist. Something the nations realized first was that she was wearing America's bomber jacket; it was zipped all the way, hanging down to her knees and over her wrists. She slowly moved one of her hands and waved, keeping a pokerface.

England walked over to the two girls and looked at them. "And who might you too be?" He asked them. The second one just stared at him blankly, completely silent.

"Um- about that." The first girl said. "I think you guys should read this." She handed Canada an envelope, and guided the girl to the seat with America's name. England was about to reprimand the two of them when he heard Canada's quiet gasp. He saw France run over to him and slowly followed. He slowly skimmed the small letter, and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

 _ **Hey guys, it's me America.**_

 _ **I'm not sure who's reading this right now, but I have to to tell you all something. If you're reading this, I'm dead. I'm not completely sure why this is happening. I had a year to live after being told I was going to die, and I was also told that there would be a replacement.**_

 _ **I don't know who this replacement will be, or who will bring them, but- well- you should be able to tell.**_

 _ **Well, I guess this is it.**_

 _ **Goodbye,**_

 _ **The United States Of America,**_

 _ **Alfred F. Jones**_

Canada's eyes filled with tears, and the older nations weren't above admitting they were almost at that stage.

" **Ve~ what is it?"** Italy asked.

England started reading the letter, and the nations sat in silence. They turned to the two girls, one of them giving a hesitant smile and the other just stared back emotionlessly. The first girl was sitting in a chair Germany had gotten for her. The 'new America'- was staring blankly at all of them. Canada walked up to her and leaned down.

"Who are you, eh?" he asked softly. She stared back, gave a small grin, and slowly lifted her hand and patted his head. He turned to the first girl for an explanation. She smiled at him sheepishly.

"She can't speak yet. We had to teach her to walk yesterday. We think she can kind of understand what we say though, and it seems like she still has some of Alfred's memories."

England walked up to her, unknowingly releasing an intimidating aura. "What do you mean."

Sasha slid down in her seat. "We found her passed out in Alfred's house wearing her clothes with the letter next to her yesterday morning. Yesterday we taught her how to walk."

"What do you mean when you say she may have some of Alfred memories, eh?"

The girl looked slightly scared at this point, and the nations knew they may have to save her soon- if there was one thing you didn't do, it was mess with what Hungary had dubbed, 'the FACE family. "W-well, based on her reactions to me and my family, and then to Canada as opposed to… Russia."

Her dad had made sure she knew which nation was which, knowing that;

a) She'd probably have the same job as him later on in life.

b) It was important to know anyway, with what the job was

c) If she ever met any nations, it would not be good to insult them unknowingly

The nations turned to see 'new America' staring (glaring) at Russia, and Russia staring back, his smile oddly absent from his face.

" **So she can't speak**?" Germany asked, staring at the girl. England repeated the question to Sasha.

She tilted her head. "No, not really. She can mimic sounds, but that's as close as we've gotten so far. She's like a baby."

"But, first, I must ask you- who, exactly, are you. I find it quite odd that a teenager would know about us, and know which is which." England asked.

The girl scratched her head. "My name's Anisa- last name, you don't need to know. My dad- weeelll, he technically works for the government. I'm seventeen years old, and have two sisters. I'm the middle child."

"What does your dad do?"

"Uh- Well" her voice got quiet. "Secret Service." she muttered. "I was raised around Alfred. Dad made sure I understood from an early age. I was homeschooled, so there wasn't a risk of me telling other kids."

England

France walked up to the girl and knelt down, his face serious for once. "Can you understand anything I'm saying?"

The girl turned her head away from Russia and stared oddly at him. She blinked once, and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

" **I'll take that as a yes."** he said with a grin. She gave him a small smile.

China walked up to her. "What does this mean, aru?" He directed his question towards Anisa, when a new voice piped up.

"Aru!" said 'new America'. " _Zhongguo!"_

China started, and slowly walked closer. "How did you know who I am, aru?"

"Aru."

"What does 'Zhongguo' mean?" England asked.

"It means China, aru."

Anisa coughed awkwardly, directing their attention back to her. "That was the first actual word she's said. I think she may quickly pick up your verbal tics, but I'm not sure."

Japan walked up to her, pushing China away. " **Can you understand me?"** The girl gave a small nod, and then shrugged. " **Can you speak this language?"** she shook her head.

Japan drew back, confused; he shared a look with the other nations. Never before had a nation been born without knowing to speak the language. But this wasn't a normal situation, by any means.

" **Well,** " Germany walked back up to the podium. " **the only thing to do is finish the meeting.** "

Canada moved his spot next to Anisa and the girl, and leaned his head over to her. "I'll write my notes in English, so you can follow along, okay?"

Ani grinned at him, and whispered, " _Merci_ _."_

\/\/\/\/\/

The 'New America' soon proved to be just as stubborn as the old one. China was describing an idea he had- lowering taxes and charging more interest- when she spoke again.

"Aru."

She got his attention. Once he looked over to her, she started to shake her head.

"Yes?" He replied in English.

She shook her head more.

"What is it?"

"Not fair."

Anisa raised an eyebrow, but made no move to stop her charge.

"What do you mean?"

"Not fair."

After arguing with her for five minutes and getting absolutely nowhere, China's time was up, and Germany asked him to sit down.

'New America' seemed very pleased with herself.

\/\/\/\/\/

 **A/N: Yay, chapter two: completed! So what do y'all think of my 'New America'? There** ** _is_** **more to her than meets the eye.**

 **Review!**


	3. This is important

Hey guys! Yeah, I know I've been gone for like **ever** but... a lot of things has happened. I've just been so busy with school. I wanted to update over Christmas or spring brea, but I was never able to, so I think I've come up with something. From now on, I'll most likely only update during summer break. I know, I'm upset with myself too, but my writing style has definitely changed, and I'm kind of excited for y'all to see my improvement! Also, I'm a boy now, so... That's something. At least, I'm a boy like half the time,,, I think I'm genderfluid and am pretty fine with any pronouns so I guess that's interesting. Anyway, I'll be back during the summer, so... Take it easy y'all! Peace out! 


End file.
